When Angels Fall
by greyfall
Summary: AU of season 2 onward.  BuffyAngel crossover of sorts.  Darla and Dru are wreaking havoc on Angel's soul, but things go slightly differently this time.  Old friends return and events merge to help move along the next apocalypse.  Nothing new in LA.
1. Chapter 1

Previously on Buffy and Angel...

(The Mayor-demon explodes in the high school, opening a crater beneath school grounds. Light pours in as multiple howls are heard, followed by a cloud of dust rising from the pit.)

Giles: Well, that's rather fortuitous. It appears the mayor took out the Hellmouth with him. And whatever else lay beneath its seal.

Buffy: Meaning?

Giles: Meaning that there is no longer any reason to remain in Sunnydale, Buffy. You are free to pursue other interests, provided that you maintain your Slayer duties wherever you travel.

Willow: Hey! Maybe it's not too late to get out of UC Sunnydale! You could go anywhere.

Buffy: (looks into the distance.) Anywhere...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike: Dru dumped me. So I went looking for that bint what put me in this mess, only to discover she'd abandoned town to these soldier boys. Then I get a chip in my head which stops me from killing humans.

Adam: We will make them pay.

Spike: Actually, they said they wouldn't stake me if I led them to you. No offense, mate, but it's me versus you.

(Initiative soldiers storm into room.)

Adam: Regrettable.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holland: Angel, please. People are going to die.

Angel: And yet, somehow, I just can't seem to care. (shuts doors)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel returned to the Hyperion directly from the party his girls had crashed. He could feel Angelus' cool approval but ignored it, as he ignored the last vestiges of conscience screaming at his actions. The world was better off without the lawyers and soon it would be minus two more vampires. But not tonight.

His three employees awaited his return in the lobby. "Well?" Cordelia's voice broke the silence just before Gunn and Wesley chimed in with their own questions.

Angel raised his hand and waited for them to quiet. "I didn't make it in time to stop Darla," he said calmly. "She attacked the special projects division of Wolfram and Hart before I could stop her."

"But you staked her and Drusilla as soon as you found them?" Cordelia demanded. "No more psycho vamps running around our city?"

He shook his head. "We need to regroup and think this through. We're dealing with two master vampires, not your run of the mill muscle. If we're going to beat them we need a strategy."

"What strategy? I'm thinking stakes and holy water." The seer crossed her arms and glared as Wesley spoke.

"Angel's right, we can't rush into this blindly. I will look into all of our texts regarding the Scourge of Europe..." He trailed off, looking awkwardly to Angel. "That is-"

"Why do the research when we have our very own show and tell subject here?" Gunn gave Angel a pointed look. "You know these chicks better than anyone. We just tap your brain and bam! we know their next move. I say we hit them hard and fast before they have time to regroup and make a plan."

"Gunn," Wesley began.

"No, man, these vamps have been stuck in our side for too long. Who knows who they'll go after once they're done with their wine tasting courtesy of Wolfram and Hart. It's time for action."

"And because they've been so consistently a pain in our butts we need to take this slow. Angel already tried to prevent Darla from rising and failed," Cordelia pointed out.

"Gunn's right," Angel murmured.

"I am? I mean, yeah, I am."

"We don't take them out now we've got more casualties. And next time it won't be someone we're glad to be rid of."

"Glad to be rid of? Angel, forgive me for saying so, but you make it sound as if this attack was a good thing. Certainly the lawyers brought this on themselves, but they are still human."

"And humans equal no killing," Cordelia chimed in. "Cut off hands, threatening, slapping them around, but not killing."

"They caused this, not me. They got what they deserved."

There was silence as this statement sunk in.

"Man, I can't say I agree, but it goes to show how bad we need these girls taken out. They're screwing with your judgment." Gunn hefted up a nearby axe to his shoulder. "I'm about ready for some good old fashioned slaying."

"Gunn," Wesley said, as Cordelia whispered Angel's name.

"Don't wait up," the vampire stated, following Gunn out the door into the night. Wesley and Cordelia stared after them, frozen in the gloom of the hotel's lights.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Host whistled as he traversed the bar and settled in next to the couple. "From your faces I take it you'll be wanting the drinks to keep coming. Rough night?"

Wesley finished his whiskey and waved to the bartender for another. "You could say that."

Cordelia fiddled with the straw in her drink. "Try rough few months. Ever since this Darla business Angel hasn't been himself."

The demon sipped at his Sea Breeze. "Or maybe he's back to his original self."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the girl snapped. "No leather pants so no Angelus." She considered. "A mixed blessing."

Wesley straightened on his stool. "Yes, he has been acting strangely but not in the strictest sense evilly. I am certain that he wishes to end Darla and Drusilla's reign of terror as much as we do."

"Ah, but for the same reasons? You two kids want to prevent further lives from being lost. To Angel, this matter is much more personal. He spent more time with these two ladies than he's known either of you. Did he really have no chance of stopping them tonight or is he unwilling to let go of the past? Soul or no soul, he has a connection to them, one which might be harder to release than he thinks."

"In which case he is putting Gunn in serious danger," Wesley said, eyes widening in horror.

"We have to find them!" Cordelia agreed. "Those two are alone against some of the most dangerous vampires in history. Who knows what evil they're getting up to?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I shall call him Midnight," Drusilla crooned, waving the puppy above her head. "I've missed having a pet since we had to leave Sunnydale." A moan escaped her throat as she swooned onto a couch, Midnight in her lap. "My poor Spikey, metal soldiers in his head."

Darla looked up from the body on her own lap, lips red as blood. "We've both been abandoned by our boys, Dru. We need to move on into the next century; it's not the same world anymore."

Drusilla grinned. "But Daddy's come home. And he's brought a new friend for Midnight."

Darla started as the doors to the room burst open. "Next time warn me in time to be useful."

Angel and Gunn strode through the wreckage of the doors, weapons in hand.

"Daddy! Look Midnight, now Daddy and Grandmum and us are together! A new family just in time for the new century!"

"Don't get too attached," Gunn said, "Angel isn't much the family man these days."

"Darla, I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Angel advanced, sword in hand. "But I can do the next best thing."

"And I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing," she replied. "Or are you here to kiss and make up?"

"I know I like a kiss every now and then," Drusilla said, stroking Gunn's arm as she circled him. "I can get so cold and nothing warms me up like a body to snuggle up to."

Angel shook his head. "I'm done with games. This ends here and now."

"So sorry you think so, lover, but I beg to differ." Darla licked her lips, clearing the last of the blood from her mouth. "I simply adore games. Why don't we play one last one to decide who rules this city." She moved to block the remains of the door. "Because despite what you claim, I know you can find it in yourself to care, just a little."

Angel knocked down several crates which lay by the entry, effectively blocking the exit for the moment. "There's only one thing I care about right now, and that's making sure no one leaves until it's all over."

Cordelia and Wesley had barely left Caritas when the girl collapsed, clutching to Wesley for support. "I know where they are," she groaned through the pain. "It's an abandoned building not far from the Hyperion. We don't have much time, I saw Gunn in trouble!"

Wesley flinched at Gunn's name and tightened his grip on her arm. "Let's go before things get any worse."


	2. Chapter 2

Cordelia and Wesley rushed to the warehouse only to find it smashed and abandoned. Abandoned save for a puppy sniffing around the wreckage, traces of blood strewn amongst the rubble.

Absently Cordelia picked up the dog as they entered the scene and tried to make sense of the situation. "Are they-?"

"No, I don't believe so. I don't see clear evidence of vampire dust, and there isn't enough blood to have been fatal to Gunn. The tracks appear to lead outside and if I'm not mistaken," he ignored the repressed snort behind him, "there are four sets of prints. At best guess they all left alive, er, well intact at any rate."

"So where does that leave us?" the girl asked, stroking the wriggling dog. "Something tells me if they don't want to be found, they won't. It's times like this I wish I could turn on the visions at will."

"Quite. Well, I suppose the best thing is to regroup at the hotel and hope Gunn and Angel have retreated there to lick their wounds. If not..."

They left before finishing the thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel at least was in the hotel when they arrived. Looking worse for wear, he was hunkered over a couch, a hand to his stomach.

"Angel...where's Gunn?" Wesley scanned the room before coming down the steps into the lobby. Cordelia followed close behind, releasing the puppy to the floor.

The vampire grimaced as he slid down onto the couch. "They took him," he muttered.

"Wait, they took him? As in Miss Edith is going to have a new guest for teatime? I don't see Gunn as the tea type. And how could you let this happen? Didn't we say this was a bad idea?"

"Cordelia, now is hardly the time for I told you so. We can face recriminations once Gunn is safely returned. Angel, where would they take him?" Wesley strode to the weapons cabinet and began to go through the selection. He grabbed a nearby knapsack and began to fill it. "If we leave now we'll still have enough time to reach them before dawn. Of course, it would be less risky to go during the day, but then Cordelia and I would have to go alone. Unless, they're not underground, are they?" The ex-Watcher babbled on as the sack grew. He didn't notice Angel's approach until the vampire grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"I only came back for more weapons, not to put you in danger. I let this happen and I'll make it right. If you go rushing after him like I did after Darla then this will just happen again. You were right and I'm sorry. But I can't let anyone else come to danger. You and Cordy stay here, maybe put some protection spells on the hotel."

"And again we're relegated to sidekick duty," Cordelia muttered. "Not that I relish the role of vampire bait, but-"

"Cordelia, please!" Wesley gripped the bag tightly and glared at Angel. "I will not be put in the corner for safety. Gunn is our friend and we must work together to find him." He pulled up a crossbow and loaded it. "If you have the slightest idea where they might have taken him, I suggest you say so immediately." His knuckles whitened on the crossbow.

Angel looked away and sighed as Cordelia openly stared at this new incarnation of Wesley. "Color me surprised," she muttered, but not loud enough for the man to hear.

"They won't have many options since they've turned against Wolfram and Hart. Most of their resources came from the firm until they ate their benefactors. And with their warehouse discovered, there's not many places to hide. They will probably try to find somewhere safe for dawn; with luck Gunn's just subdued for the day and they move him as soon as it gets dark again."

"Why can't you use your freaky creature of the night spider senses and track them from the warehouse?" Cordelia asked.

"I tried, but I lost their scent in the sewers. They could be anywhere by now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A noise roused Lindsey from his restless sleep and he padded into his living room. Lights flared on as he checked the door and windows.

"Hello, Lindsey. Miss me?" The throaty voice trickled into the small apartment, filling it and its occupant with an icy feeling. "I've brought some friends; since you were kind enough to bring me back to life- and then unlife- I knew you wouldn't mind accommodating me for a while. Angel crashed our new place and besides, your place is nicer than any abandoned warehouse." Darla pouted from where the door lay on one hinge. "Aren't you going to invite me in? It's so cold out here."

Lindsey swallowed as he watched the vampire shimmy against the door frame in a parody of shivering. "I don't think that's a good idea, given that a few hours ago you ate most of my coworkers."

"But my dear boy, you're still here. Doesn't that say anything about our relationship? What we had, what we could still have?" A large shadow detached from the night and stood behind the blonde vampire. Lindsey could see a lithe figure holding what looked to be a larger form effortlessly. He could guess who the first was but was at a loss for the latter. Unless Angel...no, then this would be too good to be true, and his gut told him otherwise.

Yet he knew there was no denying Darla. No love left in her still heart for anything but herself but he would always grasp the last shreds of hope for it. "Come in. All of you." He moved to accommodate. What's the worst that could happen, she'd kill him now after sparing him in the wine cellar? Then Lilah wouldn't have to worry about promotions.

He received a pat on the head as his guests entered, just another pet in a history of slaves. As he perceived his visitors in the light he recognized the immobile form as that of Charles Gunn. A trail of crusted blood stained the man's neck, leading up to the predictable two puncture marks. "Well well, just in case you don't think Angel's gone dark enough? I'm sure the loss of one of his own will push him off the deep end." There was no end to his glee at this twist; he covered up the tiny shiver at the thought of Angelus after him. He had read enough files to know that if the demon returned it would do far more damage to him than a severed hand.

"We wanted to make a family again." Drusilla stroked Gunn's cheek. If Lindsey didn't know any better he'd say she was purring. "And he was so delightfully resistant to the idea. It's his sister, you see. Angry that she was gone before they could return to the family together. Not like some people," her heavy-lidded eyes caressed Lindsey's face, "who reek of longing. It's not fun if baby doesn't start out screaming."

"That's enough, Dru, we have to get him ready. I thought you wanted him under soil and I am not willing to put up with your tantrum if things don't go according to your plan." Darla pointed to the small courtyard Lindsey's apartment complex boasted and the younger-turned-older vampire obediently carried the dead man out.

"Now that we're alone..." Darla approached and ran her hand along his side. "Don't you want to thank me for your gift?"

"Gift?" He was having trouble speaking, let alone thinking or breathing. She filled his pores and more, exploding his senses until he was numb.

"Letting you live. You and the little tramp. It's more generous than you gave me. I don't recall asking you to call for Drusilla; though I suppose you thought it best for me to undergo a second resurrection for your plans to work. Because it was never about me, only Angel. I am only a tool," her hand smashed into the wall beside him, "to reach," another smash, "Angel!" Both hands were embedded into the plaster on either side of his head, her breathless mouth inches from his. "It's been so long since I've been treated in such an abominable manner I had almost forgot my distaste for it. Almost."

Her tongue grazed his lips but the second of bliss drowned under the agony of her teeth biting almost through his bottom lip. Her laughter trickled slow and sensual from her throat. "Mm, desperation and lust, my favorite." She gave him a playful smack on the cheek and walked out to the courtyard. "Now it's my turn to play."


	3. Chapter 3

Cordelia was unusually early to work the next morning. Not unusual in the sense that it was before business hours but in the sense that it was before her standard 10:30. However, Wesley and Angel were already in the back office outlining plans.

"I brought coffee." Cordelia's voice was more subdued than normal but upon the look she received from the two it returned to its normal loud presence. "What, Gunn's missing so we no longer need caffeine? I care about him just as much as you do but I need my java in the morning!"

The men simply returned to the papers scattered around the desk. They spent some time discussing potential locations for the girls' latest retreat when two things happened simultaneously: the phone rang and someone stepped into the lobby. Given that it was daytime there was scarce risk of an attack of the supernatural kind, so Wesley left the office without more than a knife hidden under his trousers. Cordelia went to the phone.

"Ah, Detective Lockley, how nice to see you again." The English accent drifted into the office more loudly than strictly necessary and Angel cursed under his breath.

"Lilah, and here I hoped the ground had swallowed you whole and you were returning home." Cordelia grimaced into the receiver, not having heard Wesley's announcement.

"And to think I once thought that Cordelia was enough feminine touch around here," the vampire said. Said touch could handle Lilah for the moment, though, so he burst through the office door into the lobby where he heard Wesley trying to stall Kate for time.

"Kate, how nice to see you again...so soon."

"I thought you were going to take care of the vampires. I let you out of a police cruiser and what happens? A room full of dead lawyers. I have an investigation on why I released a prime suspect unauthorized and now one of the most powerful law firms in LA if not the country is threatening to sue the force due to circumstantial evidence surrounding said suspect."

"I can see pleasantries are out of the way." Angel spread his hands. "Kate, this is complicated. You don't know Darla and Drusilla like I do."

"The hell I don't. And I don't want to. I'm done with your supernatural bullshit turning my world upside down when no one else notices. This is the last time you dump the blame on me for your failings. I want them dead and you out of town. With any luck there's still the slightest chance that I can salvage this if I tell Wolfram and Hart you're out of the picture." Kate stood in a shaft of sunlight, her eyes daring him to step closer.

Wesley had wisely returned to the office so Angel was alone when he grit his teeth and lingered on the edge of the light. "You do not come in here and tell me what to do, Kate. This is my city now and I will protect it as I see fit. I'm sorry that knowing the monsters that go bump in the night are real, but denying them isn't going to make things any easier. I will deal with Darla and I will deal with Wolfram and Hart but I will not deal with you or your goddamn ignorant laws anymore. Now why don't you go back to your sunny little world of traffic violations because I have work to do."

He strode away without checking to see whether she remained.

Cordelia looked up from a pad of paper. "Lilah seems to think that we'll take care of her dirty laundry because we're mortal enemies."

"What did she want?"

The girl sighed. "A friendly heads-up that Lindsey hasn't been in his office today and hasn't contacted anyone as to his whereabouts."

"Not the oddest action of the past few days," Wesley began.

"Unless he and Lilah are the sole survivors of a massacre," Angel concluded. "He has a shot at the big desk now and should be doing everything in his power to fight Lilah."

"So we're thinking Darla's changed her mind in letting him live?" Cordelia asked.

Angel shook his head. "He was present when they brought Drusilla in to vamp Darla. Maybe he has a deeper connection to this. Maybe he's hiding them, not just from us but from Wolfram and Hart. Do we have his address?"

Cordelia held up the pad of paper. "She was only too happy to give it."

"I'm going alone." At their looks and remembering last night's conversation, he relented. "All right, I'll sit in the back."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate slammed her car door and rested her head on the steering wheel. "Any chance of him listening to me is long gone."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. The Angel I knew was stubborn as a mule but could be made to see reason. Something's telling me we're dealing with a new Angel now, and it's going to be a lot tougher to crack his shell. Metaphorically speaking. Coffee?"

Kate grinned tiredly and accepted the styrofoam cup. "Thanks. For everything, the information, the advice. It's nice to know there's still someone in the world looking out for someone besides himself."

Doyle smiled back. "And don't you forget it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darla stared into Lindsey's mirror. Not so long ago she would have seen more than the space behind her. Stolen blood dripped from the shards as her fist repeatedly slammed against the now-broken surface. She wasn't sure what she hated more, Dru's babbling of family or Lindsey's disintegrating lovelorn glances her way. How sad that the only people in her life were the ones she despised the most. Well, that wasn't completely true; she awaited Angel's inevitable arrival with a mix of trepidation and guilty lust. Her memories hated him for giving her hope of another life while her soulless heart screamed at him for putting her through such shame and debasement. He was her inverted double but unlike the mirror she could see all of her tiny flaws in him adding up to the monstrosity that was a souled vampire.

Disgusting. Everything about this. As soon as she dealt with Angel she would leave this damned town for good. Maybe accompany Drusilla in her plans to find Spike. She could always kill the pair if the mood suited her; maybe that would make her feel better.

Though she could still make out shapes in the fractured glass, no movement alerted her to the new presence in the room. Not that she needed a warning, she would know her child anywhere. "Yes, Charles?"

"You ready for when soul boy comes? It's not gonna be long before he puts two and two together."

Darla turned with her most imperial expression in place. "Not one day old and you think to question me? If you weren't so important to Angel I would let Dru have some fun with you for a few hours. I know my Angelus better than anyone."

"Newsflash, blondie, this ain't Angelus. And knowing his parasite friends, he won't be coming alone. I gotta say," he grinned, "it'll be fun seeing all their faces at once, though."

The elder vampire felt a brief flash of...pride? before quelling the emotion. After the rage upon learning he had become the thing he hated most, the demon set in and replaced what had once been Charles Gunn. Then there had been hunger, but they had ordered out and once his appetite had calmed he listened to the plan with relish. True, there was the streak of rebellion in him, but so had there been in Liam before Darla had made him into Angelus. Perhaps in time Gunn would...no, nothing would ever replace Angelus.

Still...She patted his arm as she glided by him to the living room. Lindsey flicked through channels on the couch without any real enjoyment. There was no fear or anger in his eyes, but then there wasn't much he expressed these days. Just a resigned tiredness, as if he almost wanted something to happen in order to end the waiting.

Drusilla had been lingering in the kitchen, humming to the spices, but now emerged with a moan. "He's so very angry, he thinks we've been naughty. And now he's coming here to spank us!" She clapped her hands and stared at the door expectantly.

This outburst caused Lindsey to turn off the television and turn to Darla. "I'm not inviting him in. Do what you want but he's not getting into my house. Maybe that will give you an advantage in staking him."

"Lindsey," she admonished, "there will be no staking involved today. You've had your differences with him in the past, but Dru wants a family. What kind of family would kill their own?"

"From what I heard, that would include y'all, even Angel," Gunn said from the back.

"Kill the Angel-beast," Dru added.

Darla sighed. "Well, the idiots have spoken. So much for reunion."

It wasn't long before their wait was over. The door flew from its hinges, predictably, and just as predictably Angel's voice shouted through the heavy blanket shrouding him. "Come out, Darla."

"Daddy!" Drusilla crowed. "I have a new brother!"

"Gunn?" The prim accent identified Wesley behind the enveloped vampire. "Gunn are you in there? Are you all right?"

The dark vampire smiled. "Hey English, good to see you finally made it. I thought I'd be vamp chow for sure."

"Oh thank God," a female voice said. Cordelia.

Lindsey stepped into the sunlight streaming from his broken entryway. "I'd invite you in, Angel, but you look so comfortable out there already. Why don't you say what you need and then be on your way?"

"This is between me and Darla, shrimp. If you don't want another limb cut off I suggest you step aside; this time I'll aim a little lower." A knife glittered from under the blanket.

Darla and Drusilla stepped as close to the light as possible. "Haven't had enough of us yet, lover? I always knew how to make you come back for more."

A knife flew through the air and barely missed her chest; if she hadn't twirled away in time it would have landed in her heart.

"No more words."

The shroud retreated from the door and a crossbow twanged, sending a bolt into Drusilla's leg. "Oh, it burns!" she yelped, and retreated to the bedroom. Another projectile flew into the room but its trajectory wasn't as accurate; it crashed onto Gunn and exploded into a burst of water.

"Damn that stings!" he yelled as he shook the holy water off him.

"No, Gunn!" Cordelia cried out and poked her face through the doorway. She saw his vampire face as he reacted in pain to her throw. "You aren't going to be around long enough to regret this!" This to Darla and Drusilla.

Wesley and Angel were silent, but Lindsey had allowed his guard down and approached the door. When he was close enough Angel's smoking hand shot out of the blanket and throttled him.

"Let. Me. In."

For a moment it seemed the lawyer would prefer to choke to death but Darla placed her hand on his shoulder and he relented. A garbled invitation allowed Angel to drop the small man and stride into the room. His companions followed and positioned themselves to either side. Angel gave one quick glance of sympathy and pain to Gunn before launching an attack on Darla. Cordelia quickly incapacitated the writhing Lindsey while Wesley faced down Gunn.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered before firing another bolt. Gunn caught it and snapped it.

"Wes, if you weren't such a tool I might think about letting you share this and understand how not sorry I am. But as it stands, you're a tool." He ran toward the Watcher before Wesley had a chance to reload. It was only because Wesley fell into the sunlight just as Cordelia readied another holy water bomb that Gunn relented. He glanced to see Darla fighting furiously to keep Angel's blows from her, then to Lindsey tied on the floor; he gave a mock salute to his former coworkers and fled the way Drusilla had.

Wesley and Cordelia followed the vampires cautiously but entered an empty room. The only exit was through the sunlit windows and a thorough search revealed nothing. They left the room to help in the battle against Darla.

Drusilla and Gunn stood in the empty room. "Man, that was some wicked voodoo shit, girl."

His companion smiled lazily. "Their eyes are blind for all they see. Even the girl. I once saw things, but then Daddy came and everything I saw turned into burning."

Gunn shook his head. "I have got to meet other vampires."

Angel had Darla on the floor, a stake raised above her. It appeared they had been in this pose for a few moments, neither moving.

"Get it over with," she muttered, heaving her chest upward. "It's too bad you don't have the same courage to do yourself in while you're at it. You think the petty cases you solve day to day will ever silence the voices in your head, the victims screaming? I only had my soul for a few weeks and I can still remember the agony that kept me awake at night. It must destroy you inside to have that. Wouldn't it be easier to go back to Angelus and ignore the pain your soul won't let you forget?" She licked her lips. "I can't tell you how much better it is now that the voices are silent." Her hips bucked up to his as her dead lungs heaved air in and out.

Cordelia and Wesley watched on silently to see the outcome. Sirens wailed in the distance.

"Tick tock, lover boy. Sounds like the cavalry is arriving."

An anguished cry, unlike anything they had heard before, broke through his lips before he rammed the stake down. It protruded from the floor an inch by Darla's face, who gave a weak grin. Angel pulled her up and to the door, giving a savage kick to Lindsey's prone form before wrapping Darla in the blanket. He gave one look back to his friends then he and Darla were swallowed by the sunlight.

Seconds ticked by in stunned silence before the pair wandered out of the apartment. The sirens were closer and they didn't care to be interrogated by the police again.

Drusilla and Gunn walked into the living room; the woman knelt by the stake and wept tears of blood. "Grandmummy! I was to be your new mummy! Now you and Daddy have left me alone."

"Yeah, not to rain on your already pathetic parade, but I ain't gonna be a part of some crazy goth chick's family. You can find someone else to wear junior's clothes."

Any further conversation was cut short when Kate blocked the doorway. "Freeze, hands in the air!"

Drusilla ignored the command. Gunn gave a charming smile and approached the woman. "What seems to be the problem, officer? You want to calm down and talk about this like normal folks?" He shifted to vampire face. "Oh wait, I'm not normal folks."


	4. Chapter 4

Cordelia and Wesley returned to the hotel in a dazed state. Gunn was gone. Angel was AWOL for the time being and harboring his sire.

"I think we could use a stiff drink," Wesley murmured. He went into his office and procured a bottle of scotch, pouring them both tall glasses.

They sat staring at nothing for some time, taking sips and sighing. Slight gagging on Cordelia's part as she shuddered down the drink. It wasn't until sunset's shadows hit the grand windows that they jolted into motion.

"I can't believe Gunn is really dead." Cordelia's voice was empty. Her head turned slowly to face Wesley. "So many close fights but I didn't think he could actually leave us."

"He was a very dear friend," Wes added, "and I shall miss him very much. I think the best way to remember him, after getting absurdly drunk, is to finish off the demon hiding in his body, along with that bitch Drusilla."

"Lindsey's on my list, too. Not killing, of course, but he could afford to lose his other hand. Or maybe we can bust him for something and put him in a cell with a 6'2'' man named Bubba." Tears slipped from her eyes. "Oh God, what are we going to do? Everything's falling apart. First Doyle, then Gunn, and who knows if Angel's finally lost it...again."

Wesley shushed her and stroked her back but tensed when footsteps echoed in the empty lobby. As one they peered into the darkened hotel for the intruder. The puppy barked an alarm from the makeshift bed arranged for it.

"Princess? Angel man? Anyone here? Nice digs, better than the old place." The last muttered to himself, Doyle emerged from shadow to gaze around the spacious interior. "Things on the up and up for Angel Investigations, eh?"

"Doyle? Doyle!" Cordelia sped into the lobby and launched herself at the half-demon, squeezing him until his breath stopped. "Is it you? It's not you, I can't believe this! How did- When- Oh Doyle!" She hugged him again, scared he would disappear again.

"Wow, the Cordelia Chase speechless. That was worth coming back for, if nothing else." The grin in his tone matched his face and he returned her hug with no less enthusiasm, if less crushing tenacity.

"Cordelia step away from him." Welsey's tone was cold and rang throughout the room. "We don't know what that is, but it is not your friend Doyle." He had found a crossbow on his way to the woman's side, pointing it at the new arrival.

"Wesley, take the stick out of your ass for once! I would know an impostor. You're real, right?" she asked her hug victim.

"Real as the lovely scent you have on you." He sniffed the air dramatically to an audience of repressed giggles. A wink and then he stepped away from her, hands up. "But I can understand your mate's concern. Never be too careful in the wonderful world of demons, yeah?" Doyle stared down Wes. "Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, I believe? I've heard of you."

"I could say the same, although my being alive to learn about you makes my version the more plausible." The Watcher hadn't moved his weapon from its target. "Forgive my poor manners; a friend of Cordy's is a friend of mine. There's the little problem of being uncertain whether you are her friend. Cordelia, would you get my compendium of divination spells? It should be on my top shelf."

She looked about to argue but saw the deadly seriousness to his expression, trigger finger tensed, and rushed to the office.

"Would you mind putting that thing down?" the half-demon asked. "I promise to make no sudden moves or nothing. Never much liked being in the line of fire."

After a minute's hesitation Wesley complied but kept the crossbow ready. "Doyle died last year. How do you claim to be the same man? Resurrection spells are tricky at best, disastrous at worst. In either case the recipient is not the same as before dying."

"Don't I know it. One minute I'm glowing brighter than Cordy's smile, the next thing I know I'm in the higher realms confronting the bloody Powers That Be. Not the most relaxed group of guys. Thing is, they need someone down here to work their will."

"We have Cordelia now, in case they hadn't told you."

"Yeah man, I know. Not the visions, they need a representative to help things along. What with Darla coming back and the lawyers on your case all the time, they thought you could use some help. The PTB are no fans of Wolfram and Hart, and I agree. Nasty piece of work."

Cordelia returned with the text and handed it to Wesley; she moved to a strategic position between the two men, though Wes was slightly hurt to note closer to Doyle. No matter, he had long ago accepted his replacement role, even if this wasn't the true Doyle.

"Yes, well. There should be some spell in here to detect your aura and determine whether you are who you say you are." He began to flip through pages.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "God, Wes, can't you just take my intuition on this one? I don't know how and I don't know why, but I know Doyle." She laid a hand on the man's shoulder, causing him to squirm.

"Why didn't I get this kind of trust the first time around, Princess?" It was only half-jokingly said. "But I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten me."

"Of course not!" She smacked him lightly where the reassuring hand had been seconds before. "Angel and I missed you every moment after...after you left."

"Speaking of tall dark and broody where is our man?" Doyle looked around the empty space. "The Powers say interesting things are coming up, and I'll bet Angel boy will want to know."

His companions shared a look before Wesley returned to his book. "He is indisposed at the moment. You might say indefinitely. We've been having some vamp trouble and soul boy isn't taking it too well," Cordelia stated.

While Wes researched Cordelia sat Doyle down and explained what had happened since Gunn's abduction.

"So now this Gunn is a vampire, Angel ran away with his sire. Man, I'm gone for a year and everything falls apart!"

His grin faded as Cordelia burst into sobs. Wesley looked up from his work with a start. Both men tried to comfort her as she buried her face in Doyle's neck. After the sobs died out she lifted her head accusingly at the Irish man. "How could you leave us like that? I couldn't stop crying for days and Angel went into brood mode more than ever! We were devastated!" She collapsed into his awaiting arms.

"I'm here now, Princess. That's all you need to know."

"No, that's not good enough. Why now, why couldn't you come back before? And how did you come back? I saw you, you were fried original recipe style." He had to allow a snort for that.

"I've got the metaphorical scars to prove it! Details aren't important, but I can say this much. The Powers said I had atoned for my past but that if I wanted, I could still make a difference here. I couldn't choose when but I watched you until they said it was my time. They know things, things we aren't meant to know ahead of time, but they saw the troubles coming and sent me to act in their place." He hesitated. "There's a second reason. I'm a guide of sorts."

"A guide? To where?"

"Not to where as much as for who. For you. Cordelia, I'm half-demon so I could take the visions better than many. But you, you're full-fledged human. You weren't meant to contain them for so long. I've seen it, the CAT scans, the painkillers; I know what they're doing to you."

"And what exactly is that?" Wesley demanded. He appeared to have found the spell he was looking for and was now gathering ingredients. "Have your visions placed Cordelia in danger?"

Doyle shook his head but kept speaking to Cordelia. "I never wanted to hurt you, Princess. I didn't understand what would happen with that kiss, but even if I had, I wouldn't have thought they'd be killing you."

"Killing me?" The words shook what little composure she had regained since seeing him.

Wesley picked up the crossbow from its position on the table next to his book and spat out, "Explain. Now."

"Every vision is becoming more and more painful, isn't it? They're affecting your brain and if you don't do something soon..." He took her cheek in his palm. "I hate to be telling you this, Cordy, but these visions will kill you if nothing changes."

She stood and walked away from him. "You really know how to show a girl a good time. You pass me your migraine visions before dying, then come back from the dead to tell me to take your place in Corpseville. Now I get why Buffy whines all the time about her baggage."

"I'm sorry, but there's still time to change things."

"Change? How? Give me a brain transplant? I'm not of the inclination for any more scar tissue."

"Cordelia, this is serious,"

"I know, Wesley! You have no idea how much I know! See my purse full of bottles and prescriptions if you don't believe me. It's just hard to wrap my head around at the moment." She gave a small hysterical laugh. "My...head."

"Cordelia, I can help, that's what I'm here for."

"You know what else would help right now?" she asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wesley, Cordelia and Doyle stood on stage singing 'Hard Days Night' to a receptive, if not entirely appreciative, crowd. The drinks since entering Caritas had helped initial stage fright and Cordelia was attempting to sing harmony in the wrong key.

A smattering of applause led them offstage to the Host. "Well well, look what the grave didn't want." Lorne gave Doyle the once-over. "I haven't seen you in ages. How was the higher plane? Don't worry, that was a rhetorical question, I can see you're on a need-to-know basis."

"You guys know each other?" Cordelia asked. She leaned against Wesley for support as the ground kept moving. Luckily, he leaned back for much the same reason.

Doyle was more experienced in drinking matters and only slurred his words slightly. "Oh, I've known Kermit for years, ever since I was getting a hang of my demon side."

Lorne chuckled. "I think the frog comment means you three are cut off. But why don't we talk somewhere less public?" He gestured to a booth in the corner.

Once seated, Wesley blurted, "So is he the real Doyle?"

"One and the same, my English muffin. Course, anyone changes once they've seen what's up in the higher realm, but he's essentially the Doyle you know and love. Er, that Cordy knows, at least. Who's to say where the love is?" A wink followed.

"See?" Cordy smacked Wesley's shoulder and threatened to fall into him. "My intuition is always right."

"Yeah, like all demons are evil; that one took a while to get over." Doyle smiled and glanced at Lorne.

"Hello, grew up on the Hellmouth. What was I supposed to think after my life was in danger every week? Besides, I don't see you as a demon, I see you as short and poor. Still. Can't the Powers have given you some better clothes before dropping you off?" At this point she leaned against the booth wall and closed her eyes. "So regretting this tomorrow."

"Yes and no, sugarplum. One too many flirtinis will make your head throb, but your buddy Francis here brought up a good point. Your head will be doing much more than throbbing if you don't do something about these visions. That much is clear; what's murky is what you plan to do about it." Lorne left them to sort things out as an enormous feathered demon went onstage.

Cordelia grimaced. "I thought drinking was going to make me forget about the visions."

The Irishman gave a sympathetic hand. "I know what you mean, but it's always temporary. They'll be back to bite you in the ass when you least want them."

"So what exactly do you propose?" Wesley was finding it hard to keep his elbows balanced on the table, as his face kept sliding out of his hands.

Doyle looked at them both. "I can give you the hair of the dog."

"In American, please?"

He leaned in close and gestured for them to copy. When they did, he muttered, "I can make you part demon."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Angel waited for his friends to leave Caritas before dragging Darla out of the alley and into the bar. She had been strangely compliant since their escape earlier in the day, but they had waited in silence for the sun to go down. She had just stared at him as he sifted his thoughts and tried his best not to think about his friends. After a furtive phone call they had emerged into the night and almost ran into the rest of Angel Investigations.

He had seen Doyle, smelled his pungent demon scent, and was almost tempted to greet the man, but seeing Cordelia and Wesley halted anything of the sort. There would be time later if they all got through this.

One look was all the Host needed to reserve a private booth; it was beginning to become a habit. "I heard about the family reunion but I didn't know there was going to be an extended stay." Lorne looked Darla over thoughtfully as she sipped a drink. "Has anyone told you death isn't your color?"

"Lorne." Angel's voice cracked and his hands gripped the table edge. "I need your help."

"You know I can't deny you anything, my little soulful dumpling. Unless you're asking for rooms for rent. I'd let you sleep over in a minute but Darla 2.0 isn't quite the house guest I'm looking for."

"Shut up you green freak," Darla muttered. "As if you know anything about me."

Lorne's eyes narrowed. "I know enough to say don't get used to that empty spot where your soul used to be."

Angel leaned forward. "So you know someone who can help? I thought about calling Willow but I don't know where she ended up after graduation. And I'd rather not involve...them if I don't have to."

Darla glanced back and forth between the men. "What's going on? Why did you bring me here, to infect me with a filthy soul? Angelus, I will not allow that."

"Darla, you still remember what it was like to have a conscience and a beating heart. We were so close to saving you, and I still want to give you that chance. I can't abandon you now."

She scoffed at him. "I thought you wanted to kill me. That's what you and cueball came to do to me and Dru."

He looked down at his hands. "I don't think I can. I look at you and see the living woman I held in my arms. The woman who had accepted her destiny. She's still inside you, and she's worth saving."

"Bullshit, Angelus. You see me as your own way of getting redemption. Save me, save yourself. I will not be your ensouled life partner in the merry little quest for salvation. The idea of a soul disgusts me; it took eating your friend to rid me of its taste. You're more of a fool than I thought if you think you can make me perverted like you."

"Honeypie, he doesn't need your agreement on this," Lorne said. He gestured at her drink and she dropped it in horror.

"You bastard. You fu-" Her head dropped to the table.

Angel stared at her for a moment before turning to the Host. "Thanks for your help."

The demon sighed. "When I got your phone call I could hear your distress as if you were in front of me. I can't say I agree to this plan, but I know you'll just find someone else if I don't help, and LA needs you non distracted sooner rather than later."

He pulled a manilla envelope from his lime green blazer and pushed it across the table to Angel. There's a demon who runs a magic shop nearby. She's not much into magic herself ever since her powers were revoked, but she's still an expert on the occult. If anyone can advise you it's her."

The vampire tried to smile. "I owe you big time."

"And that's why you're going to ask another favor." Lorne looked at Darla.

"It's only for a short time. Please, it would look odd if I were carrying an unconscious woman around the city. I'll rush back as soon as I find the information I need."

The demon sighed. "Fine. On one condition."

"Name it."

"You never sing Manilow here again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bell chimed as Angel stepped through the magic shop doorway. "Hello?" The room was empty. "I'm a friend of Lorne's?"

The shop was dark and lined with rows of shelves, each holding mystic paraphernalia odder than the last. Jars of eyeballs sat next to desiccated animal bodies. And candles; candles were practically on every shelf. There was even a heavily padlocked and warded box with a note saying 'Rabbit's foot.' An open door behind the counter led to what looked like a supply room.

A woman's voice rang from the back room. "Be out in a minute. A client with ready cash or reliable credit is always welcome. And if you are indeed a friend of Lorne, you most likely possess one or both of these assets. Lorne doesn't send the unreliable types."

"Uh, yeah." Angel scratched the back of his neck. "I'm looking for Anya. I need her knowledge on a spell."

A young woman came into the room and walked to the cash register. She froze when she saw Angel and gave a too-wide smile. "Angelus? What a pleasant surprise. I mean that in the sincere meaningful way, in the professional relationship of supplier to grateful client. And while I'm mentioning my client may I say you are looking as sharp as ever, you don't look a day over one hundred." She patted her hair absently and swayed on her feet.

"Anyanka? I had no idea you were in L.A. And why are you working in a shop?" Angel moved to the counter, sending Anyanka back a step or two.

"Oh, well. Me and my vengeance ways, always landing me in silly retail roles. Which is amusing because with all of the power I have I should be able to work anywhere I want, and certainly deal with any troublesome males with efficient and ruthless authority." Anyanka reached out to examine a candle on the counter, then moved on to a ceremonial dagger.

Angel frowned. "I thought Lorne mentioned a demon with no powers worked here. Is there someone here named Anya?"

The woman barked out a laugh. "Oh, yes, Anya, she's new. Seems she upset her former employers and ended up without her power, silly little thing. Drops Orbs of Thesulah like they're made of rubber, but you can't beat her salary. It's such a shame you missed her on her day off, but I'll tell her you stopped by."

The frown deepened. "Anyanka...is there something wrong? Something you're not telling me? This is very important and I don't have time for games. I need her help on a spell." A pause, then realization struck home. "You're Anya?! You lost your power?"

Anyanka...Anya...the girl behind the counter grabbed the dagger and held it to her own throat. "I might be powerless, Angelus, but I will die before succumbing to your charming yet deadly grasp."

He almost had the urge to laugh, if the events of the past few days hadn't been on his mind. Instead, his scowl deepened. "Relax, Anyanka. I understand what you're going through."

"You've lost your super-strength, agility, and aversion to sunlight?"

"Not quite."

"Ah yes, then you must be the expert on my condition."

He winced. "I'm good now. I have a soul. I wouldn't hurt an innocent soul. Or a powerless demon. Unless the powerless demon was trying to end the world. Happened more than once."

Anyanka relaxed and took the dagger from her throat, although her grip on it remained firm. "Fine, let's say I believe you for the moment. You're good and come into a magic shop for a spell. What kind of spell is this and what would a vampire need with magic?"

Angel explained his need. He told her of killing Darla and her subsequent resurrection...and death again. He couldn't bear to see her go through the same mistakes, but he wasn't strong enough to kill her after seeing her so brightly human, if only for an instant. "I need to give her her soul back."

The demon laughed. "Yes, one of the Scourge of Europe wants to make his girlfriend good like him so they can, what, find redemption? What is it with redemption these days? Talk about buzzwords. I have to say, I may no longer have powers but that does not mean I condone the unwanted ensoulment of others. Do you know what agony she would go through?"

For the first time, a tiny smile came upon his face. "Intimately."


	6. Chapter 6

Lilah and Lindsey sat in their newly appointed joint office. Being the last lawyers alive in Special Projects aside, they had earned the promotion to head of the re-staffed division, although they were not currently enjoying the shared space. If the heated argument were any indication.

"You were the one so intimately involved in Darla's case, shouldn't you have predicted any of this? Or were her motives the last thing you watched? It's been days and intel still has nothing on her or Angel's location." Lilah was immaculate after the wine cellar massacre, only a shoulder sling revealing signs of a fight. Lindsey had several cuts and bruises, both from the cellar and Angel's entry into his apartment. His eyes flashed fury as they stared back into his coworker's disdainfully cool ones.

"I never wanted to bring Darla back as a dying human. We had the chance to restore her fully but Holland wanted her vulnerable. There was no choice except to vamp her, otherwise we wouldn't be in this mess. This isn't what I wanted, but it's the best I've got."

"I'd say you lucked out pretty well. Big new office, hot piece of ass secretary, Angel out of commission." The doors to the office had opened while the two argued and Gunn wandered in. His clothes were bloodstained and his favorite axe dripped on the carpet. "I would've knocked, but hey, guy's gotta have an entrance, am I right?" He shrugged, the axe swinging in an arc to spatter more gore into the office.

Lilah blanched slightly but made no move. Lindsey fought a grin before standing and walking over to the vampire. "It's our surprise guest star courtesy of Drusilla. Where is your old lady, anyway?"

Gunn frowned. "Went back to Sunnydale, said she had some soldiers to line in a row. Best off without her, anyway, that bitch is crazy. Family or not, I don't want to stick around the freak show. Besides, I have plans in L.A."

"Oh? Not a week old and already planning to end the world? No one is creative anymore." Lilah smoothed her skirt and walked to the windows, turning her back to him.

He chuckled. "Please, I like my world as is- full of meals. But that don't mean I don't want to do some damage. Already started," this as he looked down at his clothes. "The old gang didn't know what hit them. Well, not until I killed the third one, at least."

"You managed to take out a veteran crew of vampire hunters alone? Impressive." Lindsey continued to examine his guest with an inscrutable smile fixed on his face.

"It helps to know all of their strategies and hiding places. And fighting nasties alongside Angel hasn't hurt the old reflexes."

"Why are you here?" Lilah turned back to the men. "Cut the crap and deliver your lines. You didn't use to be so mouthy when you were Angel's dumb muscle."

Gunn plastered a grin on. "Here's the thing. I'm tired of playing the muscle, tired of being second chain to soul boy's orders. I can see so much clearer now, and I want more. And you suits can help."

"You want our resources?"

"I want to become Wolfram and Hart. I want to have the power to release a murderer on a technicality, or evict orphans due to zoning violations." The vampire looked out at the impressive view afforded by the wall-to-wall windows. "I want this."

Lilah snorted in the most ladylike fashion. "You want to be a big shot but you're still thinking little league. We're concerned with the apocalypse, not traffic court."

"But the little things add up, trip up the big players. I know enough about Angel to be useful to you, and I know you can be useful to me. I can bring new perspective, and seeing as you're a little low on staff at the moment, I doubt you'll want to turn away potential allies."

Lindsey chuckled and patted him on the back. "Then I guess it's time to measure you for a suit!" Lilah only rolled her eyes and Gunn joined in the laughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, no word from the vampires yet but I'll let you know if I hear anything. I've got to go." Doyle hung up his phone and walked back into the Hyperion's main lobby. Cordelia and Wesley looked up from computer and tome, respectively. "All right, I think I've got everything prepared for this."

"I'm still not entirely certain this is a good idea," Wesley began.

"You've seen the medical reports, not to mention my oh-so-fun reaction to every direct message from the PTB, Wes. Let's not forget the fun fact that we have no idea where Angel and Darla are to top it off: we're officially screwed. If Doyle thinks this will help, I have to try."

"This is your humanity we're talking about," he countered. "There could be untold repercussions to face for no benefit." His gaze was gentle but his tone steely. "And I'm still not certain we can trust Doyle one hundred percent."

At this Doyle scoffed. "Hey, still in the room, here. And you heard the green guy, I'm good as new. Literally. Cordelia knows I'd never hurt her, don't you, princess?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "Abso-posi-lutely. Because I'd make you wish you were never a gleam in demon daddy's eye first. Anything will be better than the head trauma the visions have become, at any rate."

Both men gulped and shared a commiserating look. "Well then, I suppose you should get started. I'll be brewing some tea and composing my speech of I-told-you-so in the kitchen." Wesley took his book and with one last glance left the lobby.

Cordelia and Doyle stood face to face. "So what do we do?"

Doyle's smile held more wistfulness than happiness, but he only said "Relax" before tapping his index finger to her head.

The world exploded into light. When Wesley ran into the room to investigate the noise he found Doyle standing next to a pile of steaming ashes.


	7. Chapter 7

She was dressed in a flowing white robe, blending into her surroundings. She avoided thinking the word angel, since that brought more bad than good thoughts, but if mortal senses could understand heaven, she thought it would be something like this. Energy rippled over light and air, humming color into every atom of her being. Bliss was solid and came in different shapes and textures. Everything was connected but retained individuality.

"This makes me demony?" was her first question. Followed closely by "Doyle?" She was alone.

Alone in the traditional, mortal, earthly sense. She could never truly be alone here, and she almost thought she could taste a presence suffusing her. Speaking to her--through her.

DEMON HAS SUCH A NEGATIVE CONNOTATION, BEAUTIFUL ONE. YOU ARE BECOMING MORE THAN YOU WERE. SPECIAL, TO BEAR THE MIRACLES WHICH ARE THE VISIONS. A TIME OF DARKNESS LIES AHEAD, AND YOUR SIGHT WILL BE MOST IMPORTANT IN MAINTAINING THE LIGHT. YOU ARE BRAVE AND KNOW RIGHT FROM WRONG.

"More than I can say for some vampires," Cordelia muttered.

I CANNOT KEEP YOU HERE LONG, THERE IS MUCH YET TO DO. YOU MUST KEEP THE OTHERS ON THE TRUE PATH IF LIFE IS TO CONTINUE AS YOU KNOW IT. THE DARKNESS WILL DRAW NEAR WHEN THE WITCH COMES.

"Cryptic much? How about these supposedly Higher Powers give more than a shot in the dark for once? I mean, can't we do without prophecies once in a while? Mix it up? Eternity's got to be kind of boring if you keep repeating yourself."

IT OF UTMOST IMPORTANCE THAT YOU DO NOT LET THE BEAST COMPLETE ITS GOALS. ALREADY IT STALKS ANOTHER WARRIOR OF GOOD. IF SHE FALLS, YOU WILL BE THE LIGHT'S LAST HOPE.

Apparently her outburst didn't merit an answer. Might as well get what she could during her visit, then. "Wait, what beast, who said anything about a beast? Could you

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

draw a picture?" She was back in the Hyperion. "Well that sucks big-"

"Cordela, you're all right!" Wesley rushed her and enveloped her into a hug.

When she could breathe she pushed him away and stared at him as if he'd grown a second nose. "Hello? Gone several minutes to floaty-world? Not the biggest reason to impersonate a corset." Then she noticed Doyle's bloody face as he lay on the ground. My god, Doyle! Was there an attack while I was gone?"

The half-demon spat out blood and wobbled to his feet. "In the form of the English. Er, one Englishman to be exact."

"Wesley!" She slapped the man still hovering on the shoulder and moved to Doyle's side. "How long before you treat him with a little dignity? He came back from the grave for us."

"Yes, well, for a moment I believed he had traded his place in death with you." Wesley adjusted his glasses and pointed to a pile of ash on the floor. "You were gone for several minutes at the same moment that appeared."

Doyle scratched his head. "There are always side effects. Least this one was a house-cleaning issue and not a life or death one." His look of superiority was spoiled by the rumpled coat and hair. More rumpled than normal, Cordelia amended to herself as she glanced over him for serious injury.

Satisfied things hadn't gone completely to hell in her absence, she sat and tried to recount what had happened to her, only to draw a blank. She remembered the sensation of being in that other place, whether heaven or some other dimension, but the details became hazy.

"There was something about a beast...but I don't remember. And mention of coming darkness."

"So nothing new, then?" Doyle smirked.

"Hey, mister, you're the one who gave me the bad trip to cloudville and I didn't even get a t-shirt for my effort. Think you can be a little more helpful?"

Any response was cut short as a vision slammed into her mind. Except it wasn't like her previous visions. There was no pain, no reliving of the scene playing in her mind. She was a spectator with not just full surround sound but surround all-other-senses, and she saw everything clearer than her own memories. When the vision ended, she knew that she could reference any moment of what she saw at any point, like it had just happened to her seconds earlier.

"Well that's cool." She doubled checked her body for horns and a tail. Nope, nothing demony about her, save the new and improved visions. "Oh yeah, definitely cool."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darla glared at the people above her. Even vampiric strength wasn't enough to break her chains, so she had to be content in projecting violence through her stare. Angel had seen enough of those looks in the past to be immune, but the green demon and the girl who smelled like a demon flinched.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't owe Angelus a favor or two from the old days. I just want everyone to be clear on that." The girl babbled away and Darla realized that they had met before, decades ago in Vienna.

So Angel was calling in old debts, from a vengeance demon no less, for her sake? She would be touched if not for the burning hatred she directed at her former lover. And she said as much, in a way that used most of the curses she had learned over her long life and several necessity had invented for her on the spot.

The vengeance demon's complexion started to match her companion's. "Vampires are never good news. Why, when I heard William the Bloody and Drusilla had reunited in Sunnydale I knew there was no chance I'd go back there, even if it is where I lost my powers. This only proves my point. My neck is already feeling itchy from all the less-than-subtle looks."

Both Darla and Angel started at this information. "Spike's in Sunnydale? With Dru?"

Anya nodded worriedly, afraid she had said too much. She babbled, "Yes, apparently he was an involuntary guest of several beefy soldiers who do nasty experiments on demon kind. And his physical contact buddy breaks him out and goes on some good old fashioned rampaging for some time. I almost wish I had been there to see it, except for the part where I would have been part of the rampagees. Honestly, I know I have nothing to do these days, but does no one keep up with the demon world news anymore?" She paused and thought aloud, "I wonder if people would pay for a zine."

Angel ignored this and turned to Darla. "I will make Dru pay for this," he swore. "As soon as this is over."

The worst part of Angel over Angelus was his deluded sense of honor. That and the overblown speeches. "Save it. Nothing you say will make me appreciate the sickness you're going to give me. Why don't you just start a club, every pathetic vampire in town can bring their own Orb and participate in the self-flagelation."

"Any chance of gagging her until this is over?" the green demon asked. "Not that I'm not enjoying the creative use of curses, but her aura is giving me a headache. It's enough to send me to drink before noon."

"Anya, Lorne, start the ritual. I'll keep an eye on her." Angel dared to stroke her hair and was nearly rewarded with one less finger.

"Sure thing, we'll do the major mojo while you kick back. Remind me never to do favors for you again."

"You'd think with a soul he would provide compensation. At least we would have seen Angelus in leather pants before being eviscerated."

"I'm with you on that, honey bun."

From her vantage, Darla could only hear the demons as they moved around the room, but soon enough she could feel the static of magic filling the air and fought her bonds with renewed desperation. Static turned to electricity as chanting began, and Darla locked her eyes to Angel's. In all the centuries she had lived- in a fashion- she had never begged for anything, not even her life. But now she was to be subjected to a fate worse than death; she had experienced death several times now and feared it no more than sunlight. But to go on, as a sick thing like her child, twisted between human and demon...She pleaded for release, for death, for anything if the ritual would stop, whispers to the other vampire, whispers which fell on deaf ears.

All he would say was "You will understand when it's done."

There was a flash-boom, then the memories flooded in and she began to scream.


	8. Chapter 8

Cordelia walked into the Hyperion shortly before noon. After following up on her vision the three had gone home to collapse into dreamless sleep. It had been a rough few days with little rest in between. She had decided to treat herself to sleeping in on a weekday, and Phantom Dennis had drawn the loveliest bubble bath.

She pushed aside these thoughts at the sight of Doyle and Wesley working side by side in Wesley's office. Doyle had taken one of the hotel's less run down rooms on the third floor, and apparently helped himself to some of Angel's wardrobe, as his shirt dripped from his sides and the black pants were rolled up several times. Right, shopping would be first priority.

"What are we researching now?" Cordelia asked, setting the three grand carmel lattes on the table. It didn't hurt to be magnanimous and provide free coffee once in a while.

"I want to know everything I can on demonic transformations; any side effects or lingering consequences. Since I can only accept what has already happened to you, I can at least prepare ourselves should anything untoward occur." Wesley shot a dark glance at Doyle before reaching for his coffee.

The Irishman shrugged, half in apology and half in helpless indulgence. Great, the beginnings of a wonderful comedic duo. She felt the beginnings of a headache coming on; granted, nowhere near as bad as past vision level, and she kept her complaints to herself.

"Wesley," she smiled through clenched teeth, "instead of being a wet blanket, maybe you could do something useful like, oh I don't know, try and find our psycho vampire friend and his blond angst magnet? They are running around the city who knows where, and we have no idea what they're planning on doing. For all we know they could be eating more cellars of evil incorporate. If we want to save Angel's soul we have to stop him before he goes any further."

"She's right." Doyle slammed his book down and swigged his coffee. "Boy, that's better than any of the stuff you ever made, princess." At her glare he sipped quietly and stood behind Wesley. "I've still got some contacts around who can keep an eye out. Most of them don't know I'm alive, but hey that just keeps the creditors away so more power to me, I say."

"Well I suppose I could look into the Watcher diaries for any more clues on Angelus' patterns and behavior. See where he might go."

"Yes, good! No, bad! Wesley, we can't assume the worst! Angel is still here and we're going to get him back. I've had front seat tickets to Angelus, and he would have come after us by now if he were back."

"I'm sorry Cordelia but we must assume the worst. You should know this better than anyone, if we let our guard down and Angelus is indeed back, we have no chance. I pray that I'm wrong, but we can discount nothing."

Doyle piped up, "Best to cover all angles. Don't ya think we should have some kind of mystical back-up just in case we need to put the big mojo on Angel man? Or at least to protect ourselves?"

Cordelia slumped into a chair. She stared at the floor for a moment before shaking her head and looking at the two men. "If you're right, and I'm not saying you are, because I know both of you," she ignored the pained look shared between the two, "then we need to warn Buffy. She'll be in danger just as much as us. And she knows someone who's restored Angel before."

Wesley snapped his fingers. "Willow, of course! Perhaps we can alert them to the possibility and phone them if we learn anything further. I'm afraid I haven't kept in touch with them since graduation."

"Yeah that'll be because you were knocked out in two seconds flat," she scoffed. "Not that I try and keep up with the Sunnydale crowd, but I have sent a few emails to Willow. Apparently with the Hellmouth gone Buffy went to Northwestern while Willow went to Harvard. Not the closest traveling time, but that means Angelus won't be able to surprise them before we talk to them."

"And here I thought he was still Angel." Doyle's smile died at Cordy's pained look.

"I really hope so. I really really hope so." She took a deep breath than plastered a smile on. "Well, that should cover a few hours, and then, Doyle, you and I are going shopping."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate looked around the police tribunal. Her neck sported a white bandage from her brief encounter with Drusilla and Gunn. Several gunshots had convinced the vampires to retreat; after freeing Lindsey from his restraints and escorting him to the squad car, she had gone back into the house but found no sign of the vampires' retreat. Which made the break-in that much harder to explain. Lindsey's silent refusal to cooperate, backed by Wolfram and Hart, had landed her in the current review.

Her superiors tossed words around: obsession, reckless, unstable, dangerous. She had known walking into this meeting the inevitable outcome so the sound washed over her to little effect. She repeated in her mind scenes of how her life had begun to spiral out of control since meeting Angel. Her exposure to the dark world lying directly behind the sunlight she had once so loved. But now the light was only a glare to blind the innocent and she couldn't allow herself the luxury of following suit. Not while evil like Angel walked free.

Kate nodded, smiled weakly when appropriate, and handed over her gun and badge when asked. She would make a quick stop to the liquor store on her way home, then make an important call. Time to finish things.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cordelia carried the puppy they had found in one arm while talking on her cell phone. Doyle followed, burdened by shopping bags full of new clothes; mostly for himself but a few choice selections of a distinctly feminine shape and style. The couple made their way through the darkening evening through one of LA's seemingly infinite alleys.

"Yes, Wesley, we're coming straight back. I just wanted to drop the pooch off at a shelter; we've got enough mouths to feed as it is, and I'm not volunteering for pooper scooper duty." She looked around her. "You know, we're close to Anne's shelter, imagine that. I think I'll say hi while we're in the neighborhood." A pause while Wesley spoke. "Wes, I'm shocked and hurt that you would wonder if I planned this. Of course I planned it you big goof. Gunn's old crew was destroyed not too long after his fanging; Anne deserves to have a head's up before she's next on the menu." Another pause, causing a contrite tone to follow. "All right, I'm sorry, no disrespect for the dead, here. But we can't forget the rest of the world while our friends-- former friends-- make with the bloodshed and kidnapping. We're still here to help the hopeless, remember?"

"Cordelia," Doyle muttered under his mountain of spoils.

"Not now, I'm in lecture mode." She continued her phone conversation, emphatically gesturing with the puppy despite Wesley notable absence.

"Cordy, listen-"

"What part of not now is unclear?"

Gunn leered next to Doyle, vamp face in full gear. "That's our Cordy, she can talk anyone to death." He lunged but met a mouthful of spike and roared. Doyle shifted back to human face and shoved Cordelia forward.

"Time to find this shelter, princess."

She looked back and screamed, clutching the puppy to her chest as she and Doyle raced ahead to the end of the alley. Gunn clutched his wounded face and resumed the hunt.

The vampire casually swung his axe as he trailed the pair but suddenly threw it up to block a projectile. He almost laughed as he picked up the shoe. "Man, how lame is that? I'm glad I got out of the business before we put accessories in the weapons cabinet." He tossed the shoe aside and advanced, only to find he was talking to himself. "Damn."

Cordelia pounded on the shelter's doors, which opened quickly enough to allow her and Doyle entrance before she slammed them shut behind her. She released the puppy and sighed. Then, she rounded on Doyle. "You. Threw. A Manolo Blahnik. This is so not over." Doyle swallowed audibly.

She turned to the confused young woman who had let them in. "Anne, you are a lifesaver." After catching her breath, she explained the situation and their original intent in visiting.

"And not a word of this to Wes," Cordy warned once she and Doyle were alone. Anne hadn't taken the news well and had retreated to her office. "I need another I told you so like another vision. Plus, he's already pretty beat up about Gunn in the first place."

"You can count on me, princess." His smile dimmed as he hefted the shopping bags. "We should let him know we're safe, though. Can't have been much of a laugh to have your conversation cut short by a vamp attack."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wesley thanked Cordelia for the return call and hung up. He would wait until they safely returned to the Hyperion before going home and having the first of many drinks. Dear Gunn, turned into what he hated and feared the most. "I'm sorry, Charles," he whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, and for what I will now have to do."

He began looking through his books for spells of protection and warding. There could be no more encounters like tonight's, least of all at their headquarters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne watched as Cordelia and Doyle entered the taxi and drove off. She wasn't sad to see them go, unfair as it was to equate their presence with Gunn's death. Life would go on, as it always would, but a little sadder and a little heavier. Gunn would have wanted her to continue her mission, fight the good fight one day at a time.

"Am I interrupting deep thoughts?" a familiar voice asked.

Even though she was on the edge of the shelter's entrance, Anne automatically took a step back and clutched the cross Cordy had given her. "Go away. You're not him."

"No. Better. Not only am I stronger, faster, with better senses, I got me a brand new brain. Goes with the fancy new job over at WR and H." Gunn melted out of the shadows but made no move to approach. "See, Charlie boy only thought of the small picture: save a few homeless here, kill a few monsters there. End of the day, no tipping the scales. But me, I'm beginning to see more in life." He grinned. "Unlife. There's a whole world out there waiting for pain. And I intend on getting front row seats."

"That world is meaningless without something to fight for." Anne glared at her former friend. "Charles understood that. He knew the difference between small victories at home and large empty ones in the world."

The vampire moved faster than she could detect to face her eye to eye, where she could sense the cold and unnatural aura around him. His voice was low and even. "Do you know who Gunn was? Someone who wasted his life and has nothing to show for it when he died. I am a somebody now; I will make a difference."

"And what if the difference is just to increase the suffering? Look around you, there's enough to go around. Gunn was worth one hundred of you. He would be disgusted to see his body now, no more than a monster he spent his life fighting."

"I am not a monster!" Gunn smashed his fist against the shelter wall, foam dripping from his lips. "I am not a monster!" His dark eyes blazed in the twilight but Anne could see the fire in them.

A sudden wave of pity overran her fear and disgust. "I'm sorry, Charles. Deep down there is the memory of a good man, and I know he's screaming at the fake life he's forced to live. I hope you find peace soon, before you have to endure this anymore."

The vampire snarled and rushed back to the shadows. Only on listening to the echoes did Anne detect a sob amidst the howls.


	9. Chapter 9

The Host caught the server's sleeve as the young man wandered past. "Two vodka bloods; they wouldn't be for our brooding hunk of a friend and his blonde bombshell, would they?" He scanned the room for the pair of vampires he hadn't seen since the ritual. A mixture of unease and anticipation roiled through him at the thought of seeing the couple again. He hadn't left on the best terms.

The server shook his head and pointed at another dark and blonde combination, only the genders were reversed. "Well dress me in plaid and call me Wanda," the Host whistled. "I should just install a rotating door for trouble, it seems. I'll handle this, Armand." He grabbed the tray and walked over to the table, setting the drinks down with a weak grin.

"How's it shaking, lovebirds? Nothing like the sight of two soulless creatures in a reasonable facsimile of love. And I mean nothing. So give us a tune, tell me something about yourselves." He stayed his distance, aware of the peaceful aura over his club but still obeying his clenching gut.

Spike shot his drink in one while Drusilla sipped hers delicately. "Mmm, better than the vine. Trickles down my belly until I burst."

Spike snorted into his empty glass. "'Sright, love, enjoy your drink. Least when you're hammered your screaming gets louder." The bleached blond addressed Lorne. "What are you lookin at, greenie? Can't get a drink in private? I had enough yammering with Harm before Dru here finally staked her." His boot shot out to kick the demon's shins but stopped inches away from contact. Spike clutched his head for a moment, eyes squinted shut, then opened them in confusion. "Huh, thought the chip was going to fire."

The Host's smile thinned. "No violence is the rule, short bleached and snarky. Can't say much about a chip but I know a good protective spell when I buy one."

Drusilla was licking the last dregs from her cup when she dropped it and gazed at Lorne. "Oooh, he's met Gradmummy and Daddy." She shuddered. "He's hurt them, taken away our Grandmummy and replaced her with a shadow." Her head cocked to one side before she continued with a naughty grin. "Oh, but Daddy's different, too. No more Angel-beast. But what is he?" She trailed her fingers through the shards of her dropped glass, licking blood off cuts as she pressed cold flesh onto jagged edges.

Spike cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so? Dru had mentioned Darla but I thought it was just another raving. Have you seen her then, poncey suit man?"

The unease Lorne had been feeling dropped away as terror replaced it. He had heard a little of Drusilla and knew the Sight when he saw it; there was no doubt in his mind that the vampire was speaking true. Darla had gained a soul, that much he knew, but anything further with Angel...Now he wasn't certain he was glad he hadn't seen him since the ritual. At least then he would have been able to determine the end results of such unstable magic.

He realized the vampires were staring, and he vaguely mentioned seeing many vampires pass through his club. "How about some kareoke, and I can let you know more. I can tell you're aching for a duet."

Spike leaned in close. "How's this? I'm going to find Angel and then I'm going to cut him open and find his twisted soul and burn it into ashes." He said this in a sing-song voice which left chills down Lorne's spine.

"Needs a little work, though with some tuning I think it could be a hit." The Host chuckled and hurried back to the bar. "Sea breeze, Armand, and go easy on the breeze." He had a feeling something bad was coming, starting with the arrival of Angel and Darla's "children." And he wasn't sure he'd like the ending.

It had been over a week since their encounter with Gunn, and things had been fairly quiet since. Although neither Cordelia nor Doyle had given specifics on their trip to the shelter, Wesley had sensed their mood and become grimmer than ever. He told them of the ward he wanted to raise around the hotel which would repel any demons of evil intent. "We should contact the Host of Caritas, find out who placed such an enchantment over his establishment."

"Yeah, man, after I sleep for the next month." Doyle had collapsed onto a lobby couch and Cordelia was not far behind, the day's shopping ignored on the front steps.

A quiet week, but not one without curious events. While Wesley was away researching the protection spell, Cordelia overheard a brief phone conversation Doyle was having.

"Darlin, you gotta cut down on the drinking, trust me it doesn't help." A pause. "I'm just sayin, when you're low you can only go up again. Yeah well I can't meet right now, but tomorrow, yeah? Now that you have permanent free time it'll be easier to go ahead with the plan. Now don't do anything stupid before then. All right." He hung up and walked to the lobby as Cordelia ducked back to her desk.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked casually, sorting papers which had already been sorted. "You get back from dead land and you're Mr. Popular? I thought no one but your creditors were on speaking terms."

The man grinned. "Ah, Cordy, you're always a breath of fresh air. Blowing up and down until a man doesn't know where he stands." His smile remained but there was a hard note to his voice and Cordelia flinched.

She didn't let the hurt show as she stood and walked over to him. "And you've lost none of that Irish charm. I know it must be hard, coming back, but you know you can talk about it if you want. Anything you remember. Who sent you back. I just want to know that you're ok." Her hands cupped his face and she stared intently into his eyes; they were the same green as she remembered but pain lingered in them, and something deeper. "And so I can get Wesley off my back. I swear, you'd think with everything going on he'd drop the inquisition routine on you. Between you and me, I think he's a little jealous."

"Who's jealous?" Wesley asked as he came in, trailed by three floating women. The trio seemed made of light and air and danced on an invisible breeze. Chimes accompanied their movements and while Cordelia knew the effect was meant to be pleasing, she found it unnerving and slightly annoying.

"These are the Transuding Furies, they have agreed to enspell the Hyperion for us." Wesley's eyes glazed as he looked at the women.

"Where." "Is." Angel." The women spoke in succession, almost as if sharing one consciousness. Or one brain, Cordelia thought sourly. "He." "Is." "Delicious." A shared moan erupted from three throats.

"Sorry to break up the skank fest, but Angel went psycho and kidnapped his ex. Not the type I'd really expect to return my calls, so you may as well move on."

"Envy isn't a pretty color on you, princess." This earned Doyle an elbow to the ribs. "Oof. What my charming colleague means to say is that the boss is temporarily indisposed, and that we are more than able to perform whatever payment you want."

Cordelia made a gagging noise and grabbed her purse. "I think I'll skip that part. The day I audition for one of those movies is the day I turn tail and head back to Sunnydale. You two can handle this without me, I think." She stalked out of the building.

Of course, part of her storming out was to go over the tumble of thoughts which hadn't left her since Doyle's return. She knew there was something he was keeping from her, and that his revivification had changed him on some unknown level. But this was a chance she couldn't pass up and she desperately wanted to patch up their relationship. If only she knew what kind of relationship she wanted with him.

There was a slight tingle across her skin when she returned to work the next day, which she took as a sign that the spell was in place. Wesley smiled at her from his book then continued to read. Doyle wasn't in sight.

"Where's short poor and oh so tacky?" she asked, sitting on the man's desk and nearly knocking over a cup of coffee.

After rescuing his books from her presence, the former Watched took off his glasses and sighed. "He left to run some errands. He didn't say what. Cordelia..."

"I know this part." She lowered her voice and took on a lecturing tone. "There are unseen forces at work around us and Doyle could pose a threat to our security. We must research research research before we can come to any conclusions about his return." She switched off Watcher-mode. "Come on, Wes. He came back to life to help us, I think he deserves a break." But her tone wasn't as full of conviction as in the past.

Wesley eyed her shrewdly. "So you are beginning to have suspicions as well?

She huffed and jumped off the table. "Not suspicions, just questions. Like, who does he talk to on the phone all the time? And who sent him back here? He knows more than he wants to say, and I wish I could get him to open up to me."

Her friend nodded sympathetically. "For what it's worth, I do want to trust him. I realize I cannot comprehend what you must be feeling with his presence, but I am here for you. We must stick together after so many losses."

Soon after, Doyle had returned. "How about we grab some lunch then, princess? Catch up while there's still daylight and all the nasties have to brood underground."

Her hesitation was almost unnoticeable. "Only if you agree to tell me what these errands were. As an opening for the Doyle tell all confessional." She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the door. "We'll be back later, Wes!" She called over her shoulder.

"Stick together indeed," he murmured as he bent down to his book.


	10. Update

Status update:

So, if anyone is still paying attention to this story, you can tell that is hasn't been updated in quite some time. It's been in the back of my mind, but I haven't had the drive to complete it, for various reasons.

That being said, I still have all of these plot bunnies hopping around my head, and I've decided to take another crack at this. I'm going to be reworking the entire story, though, and include a companion story in the _Buffy_-world, so I'm starting from scratch. I'm leaving these chapters up in case anyone is interested, as the revised story will be significantly altered.

Thanks to any readers of this, and apologies for having been gone so long. If you're willing to suspend disbelief and trust that my new stories will be completed, feel free to look for them under my profile, coming soon.


End file.
